Just For Love
by YaoiYunjaeOnly
Summary: [Re-upload]"Aku akan menepati janji kita untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Kita akan bersatu lagi dan tidak akan terpisah lagi. Apapun caranya! dan bagaimanapun caranya!. Kau hanya milikku! Kim Jaejoong! Jaejoongie! BooJae!" - Jung Yunho. YUNJAE. NC. YAOI. DLDR!


Inchaeon Airport.

"Tak kusangka. Aku kembali lagi." ujar seorang namja berwajah cantik yang sedang menatap sekelilingnya. Menatap langit langit bandara, lalu beralih melihat orang orang berlalu lalang. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ia terakhir kali nya menginjak kan tanah kelahirannya ini. Dan… terakhir kali nya ia melihat cinta nya atau lebih tepatnya orang yang dicintai nya.

 _'tteonajima Boo! Jebal… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu… kumohon!'_

 _'Mianhae Yunie… Saranghae…'_

Ingatan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ingatan tentang terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai, dan terakhir kalinya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia cintai.

Kim Jaejoong. Yap, dia adalah namja cantik tersebut. Sudah empat tahun ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, dan tentunya… meninggalkan masa lalu nya. Namun, kini ia kembali untuk… masa lalunya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Just For Love

Author : Jung Jae Hee aka Irene Jung

Pairing : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Rate : M

Genre : ROMANCE NC-21

000

WARNING : THIS YAOI FIC and CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT !! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !!

\--

DISCLAMER : ALL CAST MILIK TUHAN Y.M.E, SM.ENT, DAN KELUARGANYA.

))))((((

SUMMARY :

"Aku akan menepati janji kita untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Kita akan bersatu lagi dan tidak akan terpisah lagi. Apapun caranya! dan bagaimanapun caranya!. Kau hanya milikku! Kim Jaejoong! Jaejoongie! BooJae!" - Jung Yunho.

.

.

o0o

.

.

"Jongie-ah!" ujar namja imut dengan nada melengkingnya yang sedang memegang kertas besar bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong'.

"Su-ie!" ujar Jaejoong menjawab panggilan namja imut tersebut yang bernama Junsu sambil tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu.

"Bogoshipeo" ujar Junsu pada Jaejoong

"Nado bogoshipeoyo" jawab Jaejoong sambuo mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Kajja!" Ajak Junsu untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju mobilnya.

BRAK. Bunyi pintu mobil dari keduanya. Kini keduanya dalam perjalanan ke kediaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kau lagi, kufikir kau tidak akan datang!" ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum lebar

"Yak! kau terlalu berlebihan" jawab Jaejoong diiringi dengan kekehan singkatnya dan gaya khas nya saat tertawa yaitu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang untuk sahabat ku" lanjutnya berusaha terlihat tegar sambil tersenyum dengan nada yang melemah. Yap, ia datang untuk sahabat sekaligus orang ia cintai. Yunho yang akan...

"Kau… masih menyukainya?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Dia sudah akan menikah suie! Tentu saja tidak!" bohong nya pada junsu.

'Cih.. kau benar benar tidak pandai berbohong jongie' ujar Junsu dalam hati sambil tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong.

"Araseo terserah kau saja… bagaimana keadaan New York? Apakah ada banyak orang berambut pirang?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitulah, tentu saja banyak Suie!".

"kkkk~ " kekeh Junsu candaannya ditanggapi.

"Kau pasti lapar. Bagaimana jika kita ke restaurant milik Yoochunie?". Tanya Junsu mengajak Jaejoong.

"Ddo namjachingu? Si jidat lebar itu?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang ku maksud!"

"Aaah.. Geurae kajja!"

.

.

.

Sebelum ke rumah Jaejoong, mereka mampir ke restaurant milik Yoochun, YooSu kitchen. Yoochun adalah seorang CEO Park Group yang menangani resort dan hotel namun ia membuka restaurant yang ia kelola sendiri atau tidak termasuk dalam park group. Yap ini adalah cita cita dari park yoochun sejak dulu. Ia sendiri yang memberi nama restaurant nya dari gabungan nama dirinya dan kekasih nya junsu.

Kini mereka sudah duduk dengan beberapa makan, plus Yoochun yang kini disamping Junsu.

"Bukankah ini tempat…" ujar Jaejoong belum selesai bicara.

 _'Yak! Kembalikan makananku beruang!'_

 _'Shireo!' ujar sang beruang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya_

 _'aammm… whoa mashta'_

 _'Iissshh' ia mengatakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena makanannya dipuji oleh Yunho dan tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul dipipinya._

 _'mulai besok kau harus membuat bekal untukku! Aku tidak menerima penolakkan!'_

"Kau benar. Ini tempat makan kita ber-empat yang sering kita kunjungi sepulang sekolah dulu" ujar Junsu memberi tahu Jaejoong. Mendengar perkataan Junsu membuat Jaejoong mengingat lagi kepingan masa lalunya saat mereka bersama.

"Pantas saja". Lirih Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongie?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang tiba tiba datang dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menjabat tangan Jaejoong

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Jaejoong pun membalas jabatan tangan Yoochun dengan senyuman dan melepaskan jabatannya.

"Tentu saja baik! Jika tidak aku tidak akan dihadapanmu saat ini. Hahaha…" jawab Yoochun bersemangat diiringi tawa kecil dari Junsu yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah namjachingu nya yang berlebihan. Namun Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan kekehan yang terkesan samar.

"Aku ingin memesan makan dulu" ujar Junsu pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mewujudkan cita-citamu, eoh? Mengapa kau membeli restaurant ini? Apa mereka bangkrut?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran pada Yoochun.

"Ah ne. Aku membelinya untuk tabungan masa depanku. Dan kau benar, mereka bangkrut setelah pemiliknya berganti dua tahun setelah kita lulus". Jawab Yoochun.

"Aku sengaja mendekorasi ulang menjadi modern, tapi aku tidak mengubah tempat duduk ini, masih sama seperti dulu bukan?"

"Um.." ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _'ini bekalmu' ujar Jaejoong ketus sambil menyerahkan kotak makan nya._

 _Bukannya menerima Yunho menggeser kotak makannya ke Jaejoong._

 _'wae? Kau tidak mau?'_

 _'aniya. Suapi aku!'_

 _'yak! Beruang! kau kira aku istrimu?'_

 _'hitung-hitung berlatih menjadi istriku'_

 _'yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan!'_

 _'sudahlah suapi saja aku'_

 _'aishh dasar menyebalkan! Buka mulutmu!'_

 _'aaammm'_

"Jongie!" ujar Junsu melengking didepan Jaejoong hingga membuat Yoochun menutup telinga nya.

"O-oh wae?" jawab Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Junsu datar

"A-aniya. Waegeure?" jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi dan kau tidak mendengarnya sama sekali" ujar Junsu pada Jaejoong

"Kau teringat sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun menyelidik

"Aniya!" tungkas Jaejoong menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoochun

"Mungkin kau kelelahan. Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita langsung ke rumahmu! Arrachi?" ujar Junsu khawatir

"Oh" jawab Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Jaejoong

"Eomma… Appa…!" seru Jaejoong sesampainya dirumah.

"Jongieya"

"Jaejoong ah" ujar tuan dan nyonya Kim bersamaan.

Mereka pun berpelukan. Eomma Jaejoong pun menitikan air mata haru nya.

"Sudahlah eomma, aku sudah disini" ujar Jaejoong menenangkan eomma nya sambil menghapus air mata nya.

"Kim Junsu terima kasih sudah menjemput dan mengantarkan jongie kami sangat merepotkanmu" ujar tuan Kim pada Junsu.

"Gwenchana abeonim, aku akan langsung pulang, tidak apa apa kan?" jawab Junsu.

"Kenapa buru buru sekali eoh? Kalian baru saja sampai minumlah terlebih dahulu" tukas nyonya Kim.

"Aniya, eomma dan appa sudah menunggu ku dirumah" jawab Junsu lagi menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih ya Junsu"

"Ne cheonmaneyo. Jongie aku pulang dulu ya"

"Oh. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan ku. Hati hati dijalan ne suie" ujar Jaejoong pada Junsu

"Ne. Annyeong"

Setelah Junsu pergi Jaejoong bergegas ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar yang telah ia tinggalkan empat tahun lalu.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Ia beranjak untuk mandi.

Cres. Bunyi shower terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi didalam kamarnya itu. Dengan cepat air itu mengaliri tubuh Jaejoong hingga basah semua. Ia termenung dalam artian ia sedang memikirkan suatu hal.

'Bagaimana kabarnya? Pasti dia sangat senang bukan? Apa dia masih mengingatku? Apa dia masih sama seperti dulu? Atau sudah berubah setelah memiliki kekasih? Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana rupa nya sekarang? Apa dia masih mencintai ku seperti aku mencintainya?'

"Yak! Apa yang kau fikirkan jongie!" Ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Setelah mandi ia bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Kini ia sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang queen size nya. Lelah. Kata yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini, meski sudah terlihat segar karena sudah mandi tadi. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dengan jemarinya yang ia tautkan, ia sangat menghayati dengan apa yang ia lakukan hingga memejamkan mata nya. Meresa lebih baik iapun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan hendak tidur, namun matanya malah tertuju pada area belajarnya dulu. Merasa tertarik, ia bejalan ke area tersebut. Masih sepertu dulu hanya saja buku nya sudah tidak ada yang tersisa. Foto-foto nya bersama changmin, junsu, yoochun, dan yunho masih terpasang disana. Ia mengambil foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Disana mereka sedang dipantai dalam formasi lengkap dengan wajahnya yang tampak terkejut

 _'hey, ayo kita berfoto! Kita bahkan belum pernah foto lengkap!'_

 _'kajja kajja'_

 _'chamkaman' ujar changmin yang memasang tripod._

 _'yak! Kau dibelakang tiang!'_ ujar Yunho.

 _'shireo aku mau sama jongie hyung'_

 _'tidak bisa! Aku yang bersama jongie'_

 _yak tiang! Kalau kau didepan kita tidak akan terlihat, bodoh?!' ujar Yoochun untuk si evil maknae_

 _'iisshh Araseo Araseo!'_

 _'aku akan memencetnya' dengan cepat Jaejoong kembali ke posisinya._

 _Bunyi timer kamera pun mereka ikuti dengan mengitung mundur_

 _'tiga dua satu'_

 _Junsu dan Jaejoong bergaya V. Changmin memeluk Yoochun dan Junsu. Yoochun mengangkat tangannya ke atas. dan Yunho memalingkan wajahnya mencium pipi Jaejoong._ _Cekrek. Bunyi kamera setelah mereka bergaya seperti tadi._

"kkkk~" kekeh Jaejoong sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Lucu dan malu saat ia mengingat kejadian tersebut, bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa di wajahnya telah muncul semburat merah. Setelahnya Ia pun bergegas untuk kembali ke tempat tidur nya dan segera terlelap.

.

.

.

"Jongie ireona! Cepat bangun dan makan malam ne" ujar nyonya Kim pada anaknya yang sedang tidur

"Ngghh" Jaejoong pun segera bangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"Eomma tunggu dibawah ne… oh iya pakailah pakaian yang rapi keluarga Jung akan ikut makan malam bersama kita" ujar nonya Kim lagi pada Jaejoong.

"Ne…" jawab Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tunggu! Keluarga Jung!? Seketika ia membuka matanya lebar lebar

"Mwo!" kaget Jaejoong yang baru menyadari perkataan ibunya. Tentu ia tau keluarga Jung mana yang akan makan malam bersamanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Hankyung alias ayah dari Jung Yunho. Keluarga Jung memang sangat dekat dengan mereka karena Ayah Jaejoong dan ayah Yunho sudah berteman dekat sejak masa kuliahnya dulu.

"Hhaiishh... kenapa secepat ini? Apa Yunho datang?" ujar Jaejoong monolog. Ya.. 4 tahun bukan lah waktu yang sebentar bukan?

"Haaahhh sudahlah Joongie ingatlah kau ingin melihatnya bahagia bukan? kau hanya harus mulai lagi dari awal, bersikap lah saat seperti kalian masih bersahabat, ayolah Joongie kau pasti bisa, Fighting!" ujarnya menyemangati diri.

Well, dia kembali ke korea bukan tanpa alasan. Yang pertama, untuk membuktikan kepada ayah nya bahwa dia bukan gay lagi. Mengingat dulu ayahnya bersikeras memisahkannya dengan Yunho. Dan yang kedua, untuk menghadiri pernikahan Yunho karena ayah Yunho lah yang memintanya dan memulai lagi hubungan baik nya dengan Yunho. Ya... dia fikir dengan melihat Yunho bahagia dengan pasangannya nanti, dia pun akan ikut bahagia... Namun kenyataan nya... Saat ini dia bahkan gugup akan kehadiran seorang Jung Yunho.

Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di ruang makan dengan mengenakan kemeja baby blue dengan paduan jeans putih menunggu keluarga jung datang.

"Tuan… tuan Jung sudah datang" ujar kepala pelayan kepada tuan Kim

"Suruh mereka memasuki ruang makan" perintah tuan Kim

"Baik tuan." sang kepala pelayan pun pergi memanggil tuan Jung

"Bagaimana kabarmu Siwon-ah" ujar tuan Jung mendahului pemilik rumah berbicara.

"Tentu saja baik, kau sendiri?" jawab tuan Kim

"Sangat baik" jawab tuan Jung

"Eoh jongie kau tampak berbeda. Hahaha… bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjut tuan Jung menanyakan Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Aku sangat baik abeonim, tentu saja berbeda aku mengecat rambutku menjadi warna hitam" jawab Jaejoong

"Hahaha kau masih saja lucu seperti dulu" balas tuan Jung pada Jaejoong

"Baiklah sekarang lebih baik kita makan dulu, dimana Yunho?" tanya tuan Kim yang baru menyadari ketidak-hadiran Yunho

"Yunho…" belum sempat tuan Jung selesai bicara.

Ceklek. Suara pintu menandakan Yunho yang baru hadir, dan langsung disuruh duduk disebelah nyonya Jung lebih tepatnya didepan Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseyo abeonim, eommonim, … BooJae" ujar Yunho menyapa sang pemilik rumah, sempat menggantung kan sapaannya ditengah, ia sedang menatap kagum Jaejoong yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Sangat terlihat sikapnya yang dingin dari nada bicaranya itu.

Jaejoong sempat sedikit kaget karena Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan kesayangan mereka saat masih pacaran dulu. Sebenarnya tak hanya Jaejoong namun tuan dan nyonya Kim dan Jung. Namun langsung ia tepis dengan senyuman agar tidak terlihat gugup.

"Oraenmaniya... Yunho-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong reader~ akhirnya aku bikin cerita berchapter3 yeeaayy #hebohsendiri. Sebenernya aku sedikit tidak bersemangat buat nulis lagi karena respon yang sedikit aku jadi bingung kalian suka sama tulisan ku atau ngga:( #curcol.

Aku juga mau menyampaikan mungkin ini cuma sampai 3 chapter jadi jangan kecewa ya… aku masih pemula dan butuh belajar lebih dari pada reader dan author senior yang mungkin membaca #ngarep.

 _Big love to:_

 _byuniechan94, carrotforsvt, UMeWookie aka ChangMomo, vichi.vhan, minami Kz M, LittleOoh, namnam, jaelous, Ndapaw, dreamcmtre20, ChanBaek22, Kim Jae Qua, nakulaw, rani.gaem.1, yrae_

Terima kasih kalian udah mau review follow dan fav 'My Naughty BooJae'. Jangan lupa review, follow dan fav untuk story ini ya… see u next chap.


End file.
